


Assistance

by deathmarkedlove_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-29
Updated: 2007-01-29
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathmarkedlove_archivist/pseuds/deathmarkedlove_archivist
Summary: Buffy's stuck. Her knight in black leather and bleach saves her.





	Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Hils, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Death-Marked Love](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Death-Marked_Love). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Death-Marked Love collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/deathmarkedlove/profile).

The Slayer lay face up in the wet mud.   
Gripping the sides of the heavy tombstone, she pushed upwards, and clenched her teeth as her arms shook. Even with Slayer strength, she couldn't lift the large stone from her chest.

She'd been attacked during patrol and had dusted three of the five vampires. The remaining two had lifted a headstone from the ground and thrown it at her, pinning her to the ground. They'd watched her struggle and laughed at her inability to lift it. She'd stopped trying and shut her eyes waiting to feel fangs in her neck.  
A loud growl had startled her and she'd flicked her eyes open, quick enough to see the two vampires running away, and a dark shadow move away in the opposite direction. She'd been trapped under the stone for about half an hour.

Who or whatever it was, had frightened the vamps away, and she was even more scared, knowing she couldn't defend herself.

Thunder rumbled and Buffy looked straight up.  
"Oh no. I don't believe this"  
Heavy droplets of rain fell onto her face and she shook her head.  
"Spike! This is your fault! Stupid vampire."

She paused and sighed  
"Okay. Not your fault, but I'm making it your fault. Stupid vampire with your stupid love for stupid me."

Buffy blew her wet hair out of her eyes, and wrinkled her nose in confusion  
"Who am I talking to?"  
She groaned, half pain, half boredom, and tried to lift the tombstone once more. It didn't move and she shook her head vigorously in frustration.  
Laying back, her hair getting covered in mud, she leaned her head back, and moved her head from side to side, trying to see where she was.  
Her eyes widened when she recognized Spike's crypt, a few feet behind her.

"How did I not see that?"   
She grimaced, aware that she had one option and it came in a tall, leather clad, bleach blonde package. A package that she'd just rejected.

Looking around one more time, for help of the living variety, she muttered under her breath.  
"Looks like I'm relying on the living dead" Buffy inhaled a deep breath, and shouted as loud as she could.  
"Spike!!!! Spike!!! Spiiiii-ke!

\-------------------------------------

Spike looked up from the TV show he'd been watching and listened.  
He could hear Buffy, like she was standing in the room with him.  
"Spike!!!"

He hesitated and sighed  
"Spike, you bloody poofter"  
Pulling his duster on, he opened his crypt door, and looked through the rain.  
Spotting the Slayer laying on the ground, he chuckled and strode towards her, putting on his best hurt, angry face.

"What is it, Buffy? I've got better things to do than - Well, what the bloody hell are you doing?"  
Buffy closed her eyes and shook her head  
"I knew I should have just waited. Someone would have come by, but no...Buffy has to call the" Buffy opened her eyes and glared at Spike "the big dumb pathetic vampire"  
Spike ran a hand through his hair and leaned against a tree.  
"I'd pretend I was hurt by that, luv, but I don't believe you. Just like I don't believe you don't have any feelings about me"  
Buffy sighed.  
"Yes Spike. I am so in love with you, I can hardly contain myself" Buffy gasped dramatically "Kiss me, Spike. Kiss me"  
Spike dropped to his knees next to Buffy and came up close.  
"If you're going to be sarcastic, Slayer, I'll just sod off and you can stay here until you get drained by one of my hungry vampire buddies."  
The slayer rolled her eyes.  
"Help me now or I will turn you into something worthy of a dust buster."  
Spike stood up and cocked his head.  
"What's magic word, pet?"  
Buffy glared at him, and he raised his eyebrows expectantly.  
"Help me now or I will turn you into something worthy of a dust buster. Please."  
Spike smiled.  
"Now. Wasn't too tough was it?"  
Buffy tutted, and watched as Spike took his duster off, his shirt soaking in seconds, revealing muscular arms.   
He began lifting and Buffy muttered  
"Stupid vampire"  
Spike's heightened sense of hearing didn't miss it, and he dropped the stone back onto her chest. Buffy bit her lip as a new wave of pain shot up her body.  
"You know what, Slayer? I can't think of too many reasons to help you. You won't thank me. I love you, but you're a bitch, who uses me when she needs my help, but treats me with no respect whatsoever when she's done with my help. What's the point?"  
Spike picked his duster, and walked back to his crypt.  
Buffy leaned her head back  
"No! I'm sorry. Please come back. I'm really sorry."  
Spike stopped and looked back.  
"One more comment from you, and I will just leave you here. Understand?"  
Buffy nodded like a scolded child and Spike came back.  
"Ready? After three"  
Buffy smiled slightly and Spike put his feet either side of her body, and also gripped the stone.  
"1. 2. 3."  
With a growl, Spike lifted the stone and threw it aside. Dusting his hands off, he offered the Slayer a hand up, and she took it.  
"Owww. No, let go Spike. My ribs. I think there broken."  
Spike grabbed her head and lay her back down on the ground.  
"How long have you been here? Shouldn't your Slayer healing have dealt with that?"  
Buffy shook her head.   
"No. They'll heal faster than normal humans, but a broken bone is just as painful."  
Spike nodded and swept her up into his arms.  
"Where are you taking me, Spike?"  
Spike said nothing and strode purposefully into his crypt, laying her on the tomb. He stripped his t-shirt off and put a new dry one on.

"Okay. Stay still. I've got some bandages somewhere."  
Buffy lay back, and shivered against the cold.  
"Look. I know you helped and everything, but I just want to go home. You make me uncomfortable"

Spike ignored her and opened a small box.  
"Yep. First aid kit."  
Buffy glared at Spike, who had heard her, but was deliberately ignored her. Buffy reached for the box, and Spike moved it out of her reach.  
"No. You can't do it yourself. Swallow your bloody pride, Slayer. You hurt. I'm your only option seeing as you can't walk anywhere."  
Buffy shook her head.  
"No. I can't be here, accepting your help, after all that has happened. I can't deinvite you from my house one minute, and then change my mind when I need help. This isn't helping you understand that we have nothing. That your 'feelings' are one sided. I shouldn't have called you. Just go and watch TV. I'll go. I can walk."

Spike leaned in close to her face  
"I bloody understand exactly what you told me. I know what you meant with that deinvite spell. I understand just fine. Shut up and let me help you"  
Buffy pressed her lips together firmly, and Spike lifted her t-shirt up so he could bandage her ribs.  
Buffy lifted her head to get a look at what he was doing.   
"Would you stop, Buffy? How the bloody hell and I going to do this if you keep moving? Stay still."  
Spike bandaged her ribs and pulled her shirt down over the broken bones and stood back.  
"There. Done. You sleep. I'm going to watch TV"  
Spike lifted her head and put his duster under her head.  
Buffy watched him slump into his chair and flick the TV on. Snuggling back into his duster, she closed her eyes, but found herself unable to sleep.  
"Spike?"  
Spike looked at her  
"What?" he asked impatiently  
Buffy sighed  
"We could be friends"  
Spike laughed bitterly, and came and sat on the tomb.  
"Never happen, Buffy."  
"Why not?"  
Spike bit his lip  
"This 'thing' with you is all wrong. I just gotta get over it. As much as it cut into my heart, me not being able to get into your house is good. It's a step, you know?"   
Buffy nodded  
"I'm not stupid, Buffy. You can't stand the sight of me. Not even little niblet can stand the sight of me."  
Buffy smiled at his nickname for Dawn, and patted his arm.  
"Spike, we COULD be friends, because we already were. You've helped me through some tough times. We patrolled and talked, and teased. We trained together. I'm not saying I like this love thing, but since I deinvited you, I feel like I've lost my best friend"  
Spike looked at Buffy and smiled sadly  
"Best friend?"  
Buffy nodded  
"Yeah. Xander and Willow have been so busy with their girlfriends, and they haven't been around as much, and you were around. So we argued a bit, but what sort of friends don't argue? From my point of view, you were my closest friend, who knew me better than I know myself"  
Buffy smiled and extended her hand, and Spike shook it.  
"Well how the hell do I turn that down?"  
Buffy hugged the vampire and bit her lip against the pain in her ribs.  
She didn't care. She didn't want to lose him again.

The End


End file.
